


if(true) { break; }

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [1]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Robophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your tox screens showed traces of- wait. You had tox screens run the day after…” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Why were you tox screened. Who ordered that?”</p><p>I tried to quickly think of a lie, that it was for a job application, or for class, but I hesitated. What had I told the lab tech again? I needed to keep my lies straight, but they were already hopelessly tangled.</p><p>"Not important. Can we move along already?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if(true) { break; }

“The Robophobes don’t approve of this procedure.”

I looked up from the exam table where I sat. Ari stood by the counter, picking up my chart. I smiled weakly at her, pulling out my tablet and writing a response.

_All the more reason to, then._

She laughed, smiling back at me. I knew she would be the on-call doctor at the clinic today, having a friend do it would be easier for me. The smile faded from her face as she pulled up the forms. 

“Going to need some info so I can fill out these forms. Nothing too hard.” 

 _I’m ready._  

I tried to force a smile, but it ended up more of a grimace. Glancing at my hands, I noticed how much they were shaking.

“Full name: Electra P. Vacuos, Age: 19, Status: Human, Race: Mixed. Correct?” 

Yes. 

“Stage 3 hRND, current treatment is injections, recently started chemotherapy. Med ID J92A28D005LF. Correct?”

_Yup._

Ari nodded, typing on her tablet, humming softly.

 _Is that it then?_  

“You’re not exactly a new patient in this hospital. I have nearly 2 decades worth of medical records for you. But…”

_But?_

“I do need a reason. For the paperwork.”

I shrugged, lying back, eyes closed. I hadn’t perfected the lie, I never liked lying in the first place, but lying was easier than facing the truth.

_What are the other’s reasons, can’t you just put that down?_

“You aren’t the typical kind of person who I thought would end up in my clinic. I mean, you’re a med student, you hardly need the lecture.”

_Then don’t give it to me._

She sighed.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you out of this? There are other options.”

_You’re not going to be able to change my mind, you know that. You also know enough about hRND to know why those other options are particularly unfavorable._

“There’s always the chance. If you did some testing you would be able to know for sure, it wouldn’t take too long. You could decide afterwards.”

I remained quiet, eyes half lidded. I heard her sigh again, giving up and walking over to the counter. Picking up my charts again, she flipped through them.

“What did happen though? I’m asking as your friend, not your doctor.”

_Nothing of interest really. I’m sure you’ve heard the same story a million times._

She knew me well enough to know not to press her luck by interrogating me. Instead she pointed to my chart. 

“You’re gonna make me figure it out myself, huh?” She feigned hurt

As she looked through my chart, her brows knit, worry and confusion clear on her face.

“Wait. You were drinking?”

I finally opened my eyes, looking over at her tiredly.

_Yeah._

“But you don’t drink.”

_That’s what I thought too._

“Your tox screens showed traces of- wait. You had tox screens run the day after…” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Why were you tox screened. Who ordered that?”

I tried to quickly think of a lie, that it was for a job application, or for class, but I hesitated. What had I told the lab tech again? I needed to keep my lies straight, but they were already hopelessly tangled.

_Not important. Can we move along already?_

She was still reading though the charts.

“Were you using drugs as well? Because it looks like there’s traces of-”

_Can we move along already?_

My hands shook as I tried to control my emotions. The memories of that night were invading my thoughts. I fidgeted anxiously.

“Yeah… I uh… Yeah, I need your reason though…” Her voice was distant, still focusing on test results and paperwork.

 _Does it really matter?_  

“I mean, I could just go down the list or reasons.” Her attention was back on me as she put the file down.

I waited expectantly. I wanted her to draw the conclusion herself, I couldn't tell her myself.

“I doubt you’re doing it just for fun,” She leaned against the counter, “And you’re a med student so I doubt it was ignorance…”

She bit her lip, picking up the chart again anxiously. 

“I mean, I know you enough to cross of most of the reasons, except…”

The room was silent for a moment, as she finally realized. 

“Lux…”

 I turned my head away from her, closing my eyes. 

_He wasn’t who I wanted. Is that a good enough reason?_

“Lux…” Her voice was soft, I could hear how close she was to tears.

Walking over to me, she rested her hand on mine. I could hear her trying to find something to say. 

 _What?_  

“Have… I mean… You can… um, you can talk to the-”

_No._

“Lux, please… You can-”

_Like you said before, I’m a med student. I hardly need a lecture. Now can we please get this over with?_

“I… Okay…I still need your signature of consent.”

_Fine by me, hand me the form._

She didn't get up, staying still, she brushed her thumb over my knuckles reassuringly. She avoided my eyes, looking pained.

_What is it?_

“The board might make you wait… How long…”

I clenched my jaw, eyes screwing shut.

_12 weeks, I think._

_“_ Oh god, Lux… Why didn't you say sooner?”

_Naturalist rallies near my building. I didn't realize until 8. I thought at first it was because I started treatment again but…_

“You should have said told me…”

_I knew how you would react. And I didn't even want to believe it myself. Please. Please tell me I'm not too late._

“We don’t have a big window before you lose your chance. 2 weeks max. And the board right now is almost entirely robophobes, they aren't going to approve it easily. They might approve of it quicker if you went to the police.”

_Ari, you know why I can’t._

Instinctively I rest my hand on the back of my neck, over the scars. My hair covered it up normally. The scars were hard to hide otherwise, thick and raised. I had gone through with the surgery without telling Ari beforehand. Brain and spinal augs weren't technically illegal, but if someone got them, not only would the surgeon likely be arrested for ‘needlessly’ endangering someone's life, but the patient would lose their human status. With a board full of robophobes, the augs would surely be banned.

“ _fuck…_ ” Her voice was broken, full of anger and pain, “These fucking robophobes deserve to pay for what they’ve done.”

_It’s my fault. Not theirs._

_“_ You didn't ask for any of this!”

Whether she was referring to the taboo augs, my hRND, or what Atreus had done, she was right. Something the robophobes couldn't see. Sometimes being ‘natural’ has less to do with vanity, and more to do with survival.

_Ari. I want you to know, I'm going through with this procedure whether it's approved or not. But I don't want you to lose your license._

_“_ Lux, I can-" 

_I don't want my actions to bring you down with me. Please._

I sat up shakily, resting my head on her shoulder, holding her hand tightly. She brought her other arm to wrap around me, holding me close as I sobbed.

“Just tell me one thing Lux… who did it?”

Trying to hold back my cries, I pulled away enough to grab my tablet.

  
_I can't tell you… Just know I'm going to fix this. It will all be over soon. I have to finish what I started… or I'll die trying._


End file.
